


Fooling Around

by emma_and_orlando



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fingering, Gryffindor!Johanna, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Ravenclaw!Regina, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Regina and Johanna have to keep their relationship secret, but that makes it a little more exciting too.





	Fooling Around

**Author's Note:**

> This will sadly be my own contribution for Genderbent!Week but for the other weeks I have mote genderbent planned.
> 
> This is for my girlfriend whom I love sm🥰🥰

"I don't know if this is a good idea."

Johanna cradles Reginas face to stop her from kissing her again. Her heart beats hard and fast against her ribcage with the anticipation of getting caught.

Of course Regina doesn't share such concerns. She grins, leaning in anyway to nibble at Johannas bottom lip.

"Where is that infamous Gryffindor bravery now?" She asks. Mouth to mouth. "Hm?"

"That's an old stereotype." 

Johannas pout only lasts for less than a second, until she melts into Reginas touch, when she kisses down the softness of her neck. Every nerve sings under the soft butterfly touches.

If it weren't for Reginas arms around her, she would have slumped onto the floor of the broom closet.

The two of them had sneaked our of their respective bed chambers when their roommates had gone to sleep. Regina had to get past Brianna, who likes to study until nine. And Johanna was forced to listen to Melinas recent disaster hookup, before lying that she had forgotten her wand in the library. 

Sneaking around is tedious and dangerous, as much as it's exciting. 

"Stop that." Johanna giggles when Reginas cold hands sneak under her sweater to splay over her lower back. Pressing her impossibly closer. "We'll get caught."

"By whom? Everyone is off to bed." 

Regina whispers against her collarbone. 

When Johanna glances down, Reginas lips are wet with saliva. And her eyes are dark with hunger.

"I- I don't know."

Johanna sighs. Her head falls back against the door when Reginas hands inch up and her lips travel down to the ride of Johannas breasts.

Her sweater gets discarded moments later. She doesn't stop Regina.

Cold hands travel down Johannas neck, feeling her pulse under her fingertips. Her lips follow the touch. Teeth graze over the tender sides of Johannas neck and she can hardly bite back her moans. 

Then Regina slips her bra straps off her shoulders. Dragging the patted lace down to her midriff.

"Fuck." 

"You look beautiful." Regina breathes, before kissing down her rectum to nuzzle between the warmth of her breasts. "I'm gonna devour you." 

"Shut up, someone will hear us. I swear Reg I- Ah!" 

Johannas eyes roll back into her head when Reginas wet lips wrap around her nipple. 

Her hands shoot down to wrap around Reginas neck. "Fuck. Fucking hell."

Regina tries not to grin as she suckles gently onto the erect nipple. Leaving soft kisses and swirling her tongue around it.

"Oh Reg. That's good."

She hooks her leg around the fully clothes girls waist. Trying to muffle her moans by biting her already swollen lips. 

She is soaked between her thighs and her chest is heaving. 

Regina always has this effect on her. With her messy bangs covering her devious droopy eyes, her cheeks always flushed pink and the softness of her plum lips.

Johanna wishes these moments together weren't so rare. 

But none of their friends know they're lesbians. Which is better, for acceptance amongst students is not wide spread. 

That. And relationships between different houses during quidditch season is considered legitimate treason.

"Regina, fuck. Feels so good." 

Johanna gasps when Regina pinches her left nipple, while sucking on the other. Her hips grind forward for friction. Causing Regina to smile against her breast.

She pulls back. Just enough to talk and cold air to perk up Johannas nipple.

"I thought you said we had to be quiet?"

She chuckles, kissing the softness around Johannas breast lovingly in short butterfly kisses.

"Don't tease me." Johanna whines. 

Her eyes are firmly closed, but she knows Reginas clever eyes are on her. Making sure she's still feeling good, despite the cramped dusty room they have to make due with.

"Sorry." Regina says, not feeling sorry at all, before she goes back to sucking on Johannas other nipple. 

Johanna keens, her thighs spreading wider in search of friction.

Lucky for her, Regina knows her needs. 

She trails her free hand (the one not holding Johannas thigh up) down Johannas midriff, passes her bra and slips under her skirt. 

She teases her way between Johannas thighs and doesn't hesitate to press her index finger into her soaked pussy.

Regina watches her with wide eyed surprise. 

"You're not wearing panties."

"Wanted to make it easy for you." Johanna whispers, grinding back against Reginas familiar hand. She cradles Reginas face to make her look up. 

Their eyes meet. 

Blue meets brown. Tender meets desperate.

Johannas breath is caught in her throat, because Regina is so beautiful. She doesn't know how to articulate her bewilderment in the way she feels it deep inside her core and means it.

Her fingers tingle with it and her brain is on fire.

Regina makes her stomach flutter with butterflies and her vision white as she's the sun shining down on the earth right before her. Between her legs. 

"Are you okay?" 

Reginas lips brush against Johannas. Her finger still gently pumping in and out with a wet squeals.

"I love you." Johanna replies. Her mouth dry. 

She cradles Reginas face and tries to pour all her earnestness into the sentence. Her lips tremble. 

"I love you so much, I can't breathe."

"You're a sap." Regina smiles with her voice barely above a whisper, before hiding her flushed face in Johannas neck. 

"I mean it." Johanna confirms. 

Regina presses another finger into her. Curling them upwards to her sweet spot to make Johanna keen.

"Yeah, shut up you." Regina giggles, continuing to fuck a moaning Johanna onto her fingers. She presses warm kisses to her neck. "I love you too."

Johanna presses her face into Reginas hair in a failed attempt to stop her moans from echoing in the broom closet. 

Regina nibbles onto her neck. Making sure not to leave any marks.

"R-reg."

"I know."

She makes sure Johanna is securely perched up against the door, while she continues to finger her. 

Regina kisses up to Johannas face, until she can press sweet, wet, butterfly kisses to her flushed cheeks. 

"Look at you," She smiles, the pace of her hand not faltering. "You're so beautiful for me."

"P-please."

"Jo," Regina whispers. "Is it good?"

"Yes." Johanna nods frantically without making Regina move away. 

"Good. You're so wet for me baby. I missed you so much, I missed your smile, your pretty lips." Regina gives her a kiss on the actual lips. "I missed your scent and your tits and-"

"_What_ are you two doing here?"

Johanna nearly topples backwards when the door of the broom closet is swung open.

If it weren't for Regina gripping her thighs she would have been on the stone floor by Mr Filch's feet. 

They both shriek. 

Regina presses Johanna close to her chest to cover her nudity as soon as she can. 

"This is a supply closet, not another place for you students to pervert."

Regina scrambles to help Johannas sweater back over her tomato red face. Straightening her skirt and pushing her bra up with shaking hands. 

Mr Filch impatiently holds up the lantern to escort them out. Eyes narrowed.

"Hurry up now, wasted enough of my time." 

Johannas heart is beating too hard for her to react, but Regina gently pushes her past the caretaker of the building. A protective arm around her waist when Argus moves to push them out. 

"Keep your hands to yourself." Regina growls. Not caring that she'll get in trouble for back mouthing. "We know the way out."

She narrows her eyes at the old man. 

He is unamused, but he gets the hint and lowers his arm back to his side. 

"God knows where this school is going to."

The girls ignore his snide comment, because it's whispered and better than getting in serious trouble with their mentors. 

Johanna is stiff and quiet by Reginas side as they walk down the long stone walled hallway as quickly as they can without outright running. 

She leans into Reginas shoulder to stop shivering as they round the corner. Filch out of sight.

They'll have to depart ways soon. Gryffindor dorms are not close to the Ravenclaw section of Hogwarts, but for now, Johanna takes all the warmth and comfort she can steal from her secret girlfriend.

The Ravenclaw sucks her fingers clean as they walk, where they were still wet with Johannas slick, before leaning up to kiss her nose apologetically. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your faul-"

"-For making you moan so loud." Regina laughs and deserves the pinch she receives against her tender side. 

Johanna shakes her head with a smile. Her cheeks still flaming red, visible even in the dimmed candle lights. 

"Oh my God... Filch saw my tits."

"At least he's having a good evening." Regina complains. "You didn't even get to touching me."

~~~

Regina is practically skipping back to her and Briannas room when she has said her goodbyes to Johanna. With the promise of an evening in Johannas bed tomorrow evening when Melina will go back home for the weekend.

Every nerve in her body sings with anticipation, despite the mortifying experience of the evening. 

She is so excited, heart beating, eyes misty and knees buckling- that she forgets she has a roommate and comes into the dorm with a loud slam of the door, after 12, looking disheveled and blissful.

Brianna sits upright in bed, as if summoned and frowns deeply at the sight of her.

"Where have you been?"

Her voice is rough with sleep, Regina doesn't bother apologizing or putting on her pajamas before she falls face first into bed. Kicking her shoes off carelessly and hoping neither she or Brianna will break their neck over it tomorrow morning.

"Just out." She sighs into her pillows. Her panties still soaked from Johannas soft voice and warm promises. But she doesn't bother discarding them. 

She wraps her arms around the pillow as if it were Johanna. And her heart aches for her.

Brianna sighs. Regina feels a little bad for worrying her roommate.

But then the curly haired girl shifts back under her blankets to catch another few hours of sleep and adds,

"If you keep fooling around with boys so much, you'll get pregnant."

Regina snorts. Her shoulders shake with laughter. 

_As if._

"Whatever Brianna."

**Author's Note:**

> Its short but I really hope you liked it


End file.
